The so-called Internet storage service involves giving a user an account to access a data server through the Internet and allowing the user given the account to use a storage service through the Internet.
As the use of mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) that can access the Internet anywhere increases, the need for retrieving data uploaded from a computer system to a data server by using a mobile terminal is also increasing.